


El último suspiro de mi respiración

by Road1985



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heaven, Loss, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Temporary Character Death
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: Eliot no estaba allí cuando Quentin toma la decisión de sacrificarse y en cierto modo, con todo lo que ha pasado con el maldito monstruo que dominaba su cuerpo, no puede hacer otra cosa que sentirse culpable por todo lo ocurrido.Pero claro, se trata de Eliot y quedarse sentado, odiándose y pensando que el mundo es terrible no es lo suyo. Ha decidido dar con Quentin, recuperarlo, aunque sea desde el más allá, aunque tenga que sacrificarlo, incluso su propia vida para conseguirlo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cuidado con los spoliers esto es después del final de la temporada 4

Eliot despertó en el hospital, después de todo lo que ocurrido con el monstruo, después de haberse dado cuenta y aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Quentin. Después de saber que probablemente sus manos estaban completamente cubiertas de sangre inocente.

Ahora estaba dispuesto a ser sincero, con todo lo que había ocurrido no tenía miedo a reconocer que quería a Quentin y quien sabe, a lo mejor ofrecerle tener algo juntos. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar que su amigo le dijera ahora que no; no después de que el propio Eliot le recharaza.

No le consideraba una persona excesivamente orgullosa, pero tal vez estaba lo bastante dolido como para no estar preparado.

Eliot recordaba haber sido herido, casi morir a manos de Margo, pero ser libre del monstruo. Que mejor forma de morir, si era porque su mejor amiga quería salvar al mundo entero y estaba intentando salvarle la vida a él. Cualquier decisión que hubieran tomado Margo o Quentin con respecto a su futuro dentro del monstruo, le hubiera parecido bien; aunque eso hubiera significado morir tamibén

Recordaba que Margo estaba ahí, que Quentin estaba ahí, los dos en el bosque, los dos medio llorando, mientras le suplicaban que no se marchara, que no podía morir, que no les abandonara. Que clara sonaba la voz de Quentin en su cabeza diciendo que a él no podía perderle. 

No estaba seguro lo que había hecho mantenerse con vida cuando más débil se sentía, pero podría jugar que la voz de Quentin, que sus amigos acariciando su cabello mientras Penny abría un portal de camino al hospital, que su voz, sus ojos, que todo Quentin ahí, agarrándolo, conteniendo alma dentro de un cuerpo malherido había sido sido más que suficiente para salvarle.

En algún momento había perdido el conocimiento, la pérdida de sangre por las heridas causadas por las hachas de Margo había sido importante y ahora despertaba en una habitación del hospital de Brakebills con Margo como su única compañía. 

Su amiga lo miraba desde una silla junto a la cama, sonriente, pero cansada, con ojeras y una expresión triste que la sonrisa no conseguía apartar. Le sostenía la mano y sintió que se la aferraba con más fuerza cuando lo vio despertar.

Eliot miró a su alrededor, se puso a buscar, aunque la habitación no era lo bastante grande para ocultar a nadie. Sabía que Quentin no se alejaría de su lado hasta saber que estaba bien, no después de todo lo que había hecho para liberarlos del monstruo. 

Pero no lo encontró dentro de esas cuatro paredes; su mejor amigo, su alma gemela, el amor de su vida no estaba ahí y lo único que se le ocurre hacer, es preguntar en voz alta

\- ¿Donde está Q? 

Y no hicieron falta más que esas tres palabras para que Margo rompiera a llorar, Margo la fuerte, Margo la que había pasado por todo desde que tenía uso de razón, Margo, el rey caído de Fillory se echó a llorar enterrando la cara entre sus manos de Eliot como si fuera su modo de pedirle perdón por algo que no entendía

Pero Eliot lo entiende rápidamente, era muy listo y pensadba demasiado. No debería preguntar, porque era mejor mantenerse con la duda, pensar que las cosas podían haber salido de un modo diverso a como él pensaba a saberlo de verdad. Pero preguntó, de nuevo en voz alta, porque hasta que alguien no lo dijera en voz alta, no habría pasado, sus pesadillas, su peor miedo no sería real.

\- Margo, ¿Donde está Q?

Sabiendo que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saberlo, Margo se lo cuenta. Deja a un lado los detalles más dolorosos, para ir al grano, al sacrificio de Quentin, a que no había otra forma, a que la biblioteca les había fallado y engañado otra vez. Le cuenta lo que les había dicho Alice, le cuenta que todo había sido decisión del propio Quentin, que no se había querido hacerse el héroe, sino solo proteger a sus seres queridos. 

\- Alice dijo que lo vio en su mirada, que estaba convencido, que no se sentía triste, ni culpaba a nadie. Cree que lo sabía, que lo había pensado desde antes, que había tomado la decisión incluso antes de entrar en la sala.

Quentin había sido un héroe sin quererlo, Quentin los ha salvado a todos, sin preguntarles si querían ser salvados. Quentin se había sacrificado para que todos ellos pudieran vivir tranquilos. 

¿Por qué Quentin tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no preguntarlre? ¿Por qué no preguntarle a Eliot si está dispuesto a perderle ahora que quería decirle lo mucho que le quería? ¿Por qué no dejar que fuera otro quien entregara su vida por bien mayor? Pero no, Quentin no era así, Quentin no pensaba las cosas dos veces cuando se trataba las personas que amaba, primero iban ellos, aunque para eso tuviera que sacrificar su propia vida.

COmo dolía pensarlo si quiera, pero Quentin estaba muerto. Y entonces, más que cuando se había dado cuenta que el monstruo controlaba su cuerpo, más que cuando las hachas le habían herido y sentía que se desangraba, más que en cualquier otro momento de su existencia, Eliot se siente morir y una parte de él rogaría estar muerto, se haría el mártir y se cambiaría por Quentin si le dieran esa oportundiad. Después de todo, era culpa suya, por haber usado aquel arma, por haber hecho enfadar al monstruo, por haber llamado su atención, por no haber luchado para no ser poseído.

Desearía morir e ir con él al más allá. Desearía simplemente echar el tiempo atrás.

Pero lo que más desearía, sería un momento, un minuto regalado por su destino para decir un "te quiero" y ver sonreír a Quentin, darle un beso y por un instante, sentir que Quentin era suyo, siempre había sido suyo y los dos lo habían sabido y compartido.

Pero ser hechicero parece servir de poco con la muerte, no hay nada más definitivo y todo lo que pudo hacer es obligar a los médicos a permitirle ir al funeral de Quentin. 

Decían que le dolería caminar, que su herida podría abrirse. Perfecto, dolor es lo que necesitaba, Dolor en forma de recuerdo. Tal vez eso calme su voz de culpabilidad y dado que la magia viene del dolor, tal vez así encontrara un hechizo dentro de él para traer a Quentin de vuelta.

Mientras despedían a Quentin, como si de un final definitivo se trataba, Eliot miró al fuego y se dijo a si mismo que no iba a descasar hasta haber probado todos los hechizos posibles. Alice había muerto y regresado, Penny habí saltado entre realidades, Julia había sido capaz de convertirse en diosa y volver a su humanidad, Josh había superado una maldición de licántropo que debería haberle matado.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Quentin el único que moría y se quedaba en el más allá? ¿Por qué Eliot tenía que perderlo todo y no luchar para recuperarlo? Las reglas estaban hechas para romperlas, las de la vida y la muerte o cualquiera que se le pusiera en medio. Solo tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerlo, aunque para eso no pudiera pedirle ayuda a nadie, sabía que todos sus amigos intentarían evitarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hay tantas cosas que no te he dicho. No sé si ha sido el miedo o saber que tu no sentías lo mismo que yo. La vergüenza de saberme rechazado cuando te abrí mi corazón fue tan grande cuando dijiste que nuestra historia debía quedarse en Fillory.

Cuando te entregué mi corazón me di cuenta que solo había dos personas a las que iba a querer con toda mi alma en al vida, a una la perdí, Alice no ha vuelto a ser la misma y lo nuestro ha sido dificil desde que regresó de la muerte.

Y luego estabas tu. Seguro de ti mismo, feliz, tranquilo, seduciéndome desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos cuando yo doy el paso, entonces eres tú el que sale corriendo. Creí que me equivocaba en lo que creía que sentías. Estaba seguro que había estropeado para siempre nuestra amistad.

Pero al día siguiente tu te estabas comportando como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso parecía... se que es una tontería, pero a pesar de que me habías dicho que no podíamos darle una oportunidad a nuestra relación, parecías comportarte como mi novio, te preocupabas por mi, como mi novio, me hablabas y mirabas con un cariño y un amor. No sabía que pensar, pero no pude preguntarte.

Es difícil decir lo que siento por ti hoy, tan fuerte, tan doloroso e intenso al mismo tiempo. Nadie podría entenderlo jamás, porque nadie ha tenido la oportunidad que tuvimos nosotros. 

Eliot, tu y yo vivimos una vida entera juntos, solos, formamos una familia, crecimos un hijo y sobretodo nos amamos. Me casé y estuviste allí, mi esposa murió y estuviste allí. Me abrazaste por las noches, hicimos el amor bajo la estrellas y me enseñaste a amor de un modo que no imaginé nunca posible.

Otra persona podría decir que no teníamos más opción, eras tu o nadie, porque estábamos apartados de toda realidad. El roce hace el cariño, diría alguien. Pero tu y yo sabemos que era así antes, no era así el día que nos conocimos, ni todas las veces que temimos por el otro

Pero si te soy sincero, creo que podría haber pasado el resto de mi vida en soledad si no hubieras sido tú.

Hoy se que... Que difícil es decirte esto sin que luego me odies por ello. Pero voy a hacer una cosa de la que probablemente no salga con vida. Ni siquiera se si tú estás bien, si has sobrevivido a ese maldito monstruo que te ha tenido retenido dentro de ti. Tal vez, merezca la pena morir y encontrarte en otro lado. Daría lo que fuera por retrasar esta aventura suicida el tiempo suficiente para saber de ti.

Justo cuando nuestras vidas vuelven a la normalidad, decido hacerme el héroe y sacrificarme, seguramente, por todos vosotros, pero sobretodo por vosotros, por Alice y por tí.

Pensarás que soy un egoísta, o que no te quiero lo suficiente... Tal vez... No le eches la culpa a Alice, os quiero a los dos, diferente pero igual y si hace falta, hoy doy mi vida por cualquiera de vosotros dos.

Eliot, te quiero. 

Ya te lo dije pero creo que entonces no fui lo bastante convincente. Ahora te lo digo de corazón porque si tu sigues sin pensar lo mismo, si no sientes lo mismo que yo, seguramente, no tenga que enfrentarme de nuevo a ti y sentirme avergonzado.

Si por el contrario, tú también me quieres, recuerda que fui tuyo una vida entera y tu fuiste solo mío bajo el cielo de Fillory hasta el último suspiro de mi respiración

Solo quería decírtelo por si las cosas salen como temo que saldrán y nuestra oportunidad se perdió para siempre.

Eliot, te quiero.


	3. Capítulo 03 - Siempre eres tú

Colton jamás había pensado que las cosas pudieran funcionar al cien por cien con Stephen después de los últimos días, Liam, Tyler y tener que hablar en voz alta sobre su enfermedad. Todo parecía indicar que el profesor lo miraría diferente, sino mal o con lástima por él.

Pero no, nada de eso, sino todo lo contrario. Desde que Stephen le había ofrecido comenzar de cero, no había sacado el tema de la enfermedad. Incluso aunque no habían hablado sobre ello, el profesor no se había mostrado curioso al respecto. Tampoco había querido saber si la policía le había dicho algo sobre Tyler y ninguno de los dos había sacado el tema de de Liam.

Una semana después de su decisión, parecía que finalmente las cosas podían funcionar para él y para los dos y Colton no podía sentirse más feliz.

Una parte de él sabía que las cosas no podían durar eternamente. No porque fuera especialmente pesimista o porque su vida hubiera sido un cúmulo de errores... O tal vez sí, tal vez estaba convencido de que no podía ser eternamente feliz, tal vez pensaba que había hecho demasiadas cosas mal como para tener buena suerte ahora.

Pero el caso era que ahirs pasaba todo el día en el despacho de Stephen o en su apartamento. Cenaba juntos y muchos días Colton estaba estaba tan cansado que se quedaba dormido en el sofá, aunque despertaba acurrucado entre las sábanas de la cama de Stephen.

Los alumnos ya se habían acostumbrado al asistente del profesor Amell y aunque sabían que no era lo mismo, ya le habían pedido que les diera un par de clases.

La idea le pilló por sorpresa, aunque llevaba semanas ayudando a Stephen a preparar sus clases, no, se había planteado ser profesor, ponerse delante de toda la clase y enseñarles algo.

¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Qué podía enseñarles alguien como él? Desde luego nada bueno y nada de lo que pudieran aprender. Menos todavía cuando se trataba de una clase de derecho. Desde luego alguien como él sabía mucho sobre incumplir la ley.

Transportar droga, tener cualquier tipo de relación con Tyler, hacer los exámenes por otros y hacerles entrar en la universidad. Cualquiera de esas cosas serían clases perfectas para esos críos perfectos con vidas perfectas.

Sin embargo, su propia vida le daba demasiada vergüenza como para hablar de ello en público.

\- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. - Stephen rodeó su cintura. Aunque el despacho era una zona donde debían tener cuidado, nadie sabía que estaban juntos y ninguno de los dos quería ser descubiertos haciendo algo, cuanto menos, incómodo. - La clase no hace más que pedirme hablar con algún tipo en cadena perpetua.

\- Oh, así que yo soy el premio de consolación. - Contestó Colton riéndose. Lo dices para que no me ponga nervioso, pero ahora creo que la clase espera que le cuente cosas increíbles.

\- No saben nada de donde vienes o de lo que has hecho. No tienen ni idea, así que no esperan nada.

Colton se dio la vuelta y rodeó el cuello del profesor con ambos brazos. Sonrió, el profesor siempre conseguía hacerle sonreír por muy mal que se encontrara.

\- A veces siento que me conoces como si hubiéramos sido los mejores amigos desde el instituto.

\- Significa eso que debería recordar tu fase emo y tu los años que pasé haciendo teatro y cantando en Cabaret.

\- Te he oído cantar. No es lo tuyo y no creo que lo fuera tampoco en el instituto a menos que hicieras una obra en la que fueras un gato al que le pisan la cola.

\- Eh, eso ha sido muy cruel.

Colton volvió a reír.

\- Soy cruel cuando estoy muy nervioso. Perdona. - Se lo quedó mirando un momento, como si le estuviera estudiando, como si al mirarle pudiera imaginarse como había sido el profesor con quince años en el instituto. - ¿Y que personaje hacías en cabaret?

\- Buff, ya ni me acuerdo.

Colton lo miró con sospecha.

\- Si claro, has nombrado Cabaret porque no recuerdas el personaje que interpretaste. Déjame adivinar, fuiste el maestro de ceremonias más gay que ha conocido ese espectáculo en el mundo entero. - Por primera vez desde que se conocían, Stephen se puso colorado, estaba cortado y no era capaz si quiera de mirarle a los ojos sin reírse como un idiota. - ¡Tengo razón! ¡Tengo razón! Pero eso no lo saben tus alumnos verdad.

\- No volverían a tenerme respeto si vieran el video que grabó mi padre durante el estreno de la obra. Fue muy divertido, pero cuando lo veo ahora... Dios, no me puedo creer que fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

Colton le acarició la mejilla. 

Era mayor que él, pero cuando le veía ponerse nervioso o avergonzarse por una simple obra de teatro, le hacía mucha gracia y se preguntaba que sentiría si hubiera hecho algunas de las cosas que había hecho Colton en su vida. 

No lo dijo en voz alta, no quería romper ese momento tan bonito, que casi podía considerar como romántico, ellos dos solos en el despacho, bromeando, charlando tranquilamente, como si todo lo que estuviera fuera de ese despacho fuera ajeno a ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Colton negó con la cabeza y se puso de puntillas para depositar un tímido beso en los labios. No iba a ser ahora él quien pareciera un cursi ni nada parecido.

\- Me parece increíble estar hablando así y de esto contigo después de todo.

\- Aunque no te lo creas tu también tienes derecho a ser feliz y estar tranquilo de voz en cuando.

El beso de Stephen lo cogió por sorpresa. No porque lo besara, sino pirque lo hiciera en público. Que no hubiera nadie en el despacho no significaba no pudiera entrar otro profesor o un alumno para hacer una consulta.

Pero a Stephen parecía no preocuparle. Le cogió de la cintura y le hizo apoyarse sobre la mesa. Le hizo sentar y le besó el cuello y de nuevo la boca.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado en ese momento, Colton habría dicho que habían pasado horas besándose, pweo algo le decía también que aquel beso no debía haber durado más de un minuto.

Sin aire, con la poca respiración con la que contaba, entrecortada y más colorado de lo que había visto a Stephen unos minutos antes, se lo quedó mirando.

\- ¿No te importa que nos vean? Incluso Liam puedo venir y...

\- A mi hijo no creo que lo veamos en unos días. Es un experto evitándome. Es una de las cosas que mejor le enseñó su madre cuando nos separamos.

\- Lo siento, es todo culpa mía. - Le tocó el brazo herido. Todavía lo llevaba vendado pero el médico había dicho que se estaba recuperando con normalidad. - Que Tyler te disparará, discutir con tu hijo y encima tener que aguantarme aquí por aquí para esconder la mochila.

\- Eh, basta. ¿De acuerdo? Deja de hacerte daño culpándote de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Liam nunca ha sido un chico fácil y yo no he sido el mejor padre, lo se. Los dos sabemos que Tyler es una mala persona, un tipo horrible. Todos tenemos culpa de nuestros errores. No es necesario que cargues con los que no son tuyos.

Colton suspiró con fuerza y dejó caer los hombros. No se había dado cuenta, h a sta ese preciso instante que estaba tenso, que toda esa situación le ponía nervioso porque no sabía controlarlo, porque no sabía quien debía ser, como debía ser y que era lo peor que podía hacer que pudiera hacer que Stephen saliera corriendo.

\- Suelo ser siempre el que hace lo contrario a la mejor opción, el que a tua por impulsos el que ahora mismo saldría corriendo porque tiene miedo de hacerte daño o peor de que te hagas daño por mi culpa.

No se esperaba el abrazo, ni sentir el corazón de Stephen en su oído. No s esperaba el calor y el bienestar que otra persona podía hacerle sentir.

Había perdido la esperanza de que alguien sintiera por él algo más a parte de lástima.

\- Si te lo propones, puedes ser un profesor increíble. Los chicos ya te adoran y solo te han visto un par de veces.

Colton levantó la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos. Había tanta intensidad en la mirada de Stephen cuando se la dedicaba a él, que sin duda le hacía sentir especial.

\- Debería saber algo, cosas, para poder enseñar.

\- Aquí dentro, - Dijo Stephen apoyando un dedo sobre el pecho del muchacho, sobre su corazón. - aquí dentro tienes todo lo necesario para enseñar.

\- ¿Qué quieres que les enseñe? ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de esconder drogas antes de venderlas?

Stephen aguantó para no reír. No era el mejor momento y sabía que Colton no estaba bromeando, pero aún así le hacía gracia lo testarudo que era el muchacho.

\- ¿Confías en mi?

\- Empiezas a sonar a un príncipe Disney.

\- ¿Funciona? ¿Confías en mi?

Colton no era capaz de ser más fuerte que maldita sonrisa del profesor y tampoco podía evitar sonreír al verla.

-No confío en mí mismo. No confío en Tyler y Liam tampoco es sue me de los mejores consejos. Tu eres el único que se verdad se ha preocupado de verdad por mi. Así que, si, supongo que confío en ti.

\- Entonces tómate un par de días pads preparar una clase.

\- ¿Y de qué se supone que les voy a contar? No he estudiado tantos años como tú, no hay nada que puedan aprender de mi. No...

Stephen le apretó los brazos.

\- Solo escribe tus ideas. Has vivido mucho más que todos esos críos. La mayoría viven con sus padres, a casi todos les pagan la universidad y muchos no han trabajado en su vida porque no les hace falta. ¿Se verdad crees que no haya nada que puedas enseñarles?

El timbre que daba paso a la siguiente clase sonó por toda la facultad y dio por terminada su conversación antes de que Colton pudiera acceder o rechazar dar la clase que tanto los alumnos como Stephen le pedían.

Quedaron en verse al finalizar las clases, cenarisn juntos y Stephen insistió en que fuera de nuevo a su apartamento.

Colton decidió detenerse a tomar un café y pasar unos minutos leyendo las noticias en el móvil.

Necesitaba unos minutos para relajarse y vaciar el cerebro de todos sus problemas.

Parecía más interesen te leer sobre los nuevos estrenos de cine, las nuevas noticias sobre el cambio climático y los deportes, que volver sobre sus propios problemas.

Sin embargo, parecía que los problemas habían decidido perseguirle o por lo menos ponerle al día sobre cómo iban las cosas.

Alguien se había interesado por el caso del tipo que vendía drogas en el cambios y que había disparado a un profesor.

Tyler le había dicho muchas veces que sería famoso, pero probablemente jamás habría imaginado llegar a serlo por terminar en la cárcel.

La noticia decía que su abogado no había podido hacer mucho por rebajar la pena. Le esperaban varios años entre rejas por venta de drogas, por posesión de armas y sobretodo por intento de asesinato.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que a veces la gente recibía su merecido por hacer cosas horribles. Además se le quitaba un peso de encima al saber que Tyler no volveréis a molestarle durante bastante tiempo.

Entre perder de vista a Tyler y saber que nadie conocía el secreto que había escondido en la mochila llena de droga, Colton sintió que se le quitaba un enorme peso de encima.

Decidio hacer caso a Stephen, ir a casa y sentarse tranquilamente delante del ordenador. Tal vez al final, lograba preparar una clase decente.

Se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia donde había dejado la bicicleta. Pero tras dar los primeros pasos, se sintió mareado.

\- Mierda, las pastillas.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos dos días, que había olvidado por completo tomar su medicación.

\- No puedes, saltarla un solo día. - Había dicho el médico. - Notarás las consecuencias casi de inmediato si lo haces.

Y no se equivocaba. Se agarró a una farola antes de sentir que las piernas le fallaban.

Intentó coger el teléfono para llamar a Stephen. Aunque tuviera clase, y aunque no quería mostrar pena alguna, era el único en el que podía confiar, pero no fue lo bastante rápido y se le escapó de entre dedos tembloroso.

Quedó sentado en el suelo, sintio que el corazón se le aceleraba y sintió que se hundía dentro de sí mismo.


End file.
